


Мой мальчик мастерит гробы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Кирк стал легендой ещё до того, как ему сравнялся хотя бы час от рождения, а легенде не бывать обычным человеком. Их судьба – быть героями красивых трагичных историй, и они никогда не доживают до старости, такова уж их природа. Также Джим Кирк – личная головная боль Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой мальчик мастерит гробы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my boy builds coffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165561) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Джим должен был погибнуть в детстве как минимум дважды — если считать только те случаи, о которых знал Спок, а знать он мог далеко не обо всех.  
Джим должен был умереть в утробе матери. Должен был разбиться вместе со слетевшим со скалы автомобилем.  
Спок думает, что это лишь отговорки, удобные оправдания, которые придумали для себя Вайнона и Сэм Кирк: Джим был трудным ребёнком, потому что его вообще не должно было быть. Только вот сам Джим был не согласен с этим - он вынудил вселенную принять его, хотя Спок с трудом представлял себе как.  
Впрочем, не стоит искать здесь какую-либо логику. Джим Кирк стал легендой ещё до того, как ему сравнялся хотя бы час от рождения, а легенде не бывать обычным человеком. Их судьба – быть героями красивых трагичных историй, и они никогда не доживают до старости, такова уж их природа.  
Также Джим Кирк — личная головная боль Спока.

*

Психопат, взорвавший планету Спока и виновный в смерти отца Джима, был первым, кого Джим Кирк убил на глазах у Спока. И Спок стоял с ним плечом к плечу, глядя, как Неро поглощает бездна. Наблюдая за его смертью и не чувствуя ни капли жалости.  
Джим переводит взгляд на него, и Спок удовлетворённо кивает. Он осознаёт, что в одиночку был бы не способен на то, что им удалось вместе. Это говорит о многом.  
— Ты поступил так ради своего отца? — спрашивает он позже, намного позже, после того бесконечного собрания, на котором Спока отчитывали за то, что он позволил Джиму взять на себя командование, а Джима — за неповиновение приказам (что было не вполне справедливо, Джим честно выполнял приказы Пайка, просто в своей избирательной манере). Звучали и резавшие Споку слух комментарии насчёт его матери — помимо прочего напомнившие ему, что Неро не только у него забрал одного из родителей.  
Джим придвигается к нему плечом — Спок чувствует тепло его тела — и фыркает.  
— Я о нём тогда даже не вспомнил, — честно отвечает он. — Он уничтожил твою планету, — добавляет Джим, и эти слова крутятся у Спока в голове. "Твою планету". Не "Вулкан".  
Точные формулировки очень важны, когда имеешь дело с Джимом. Важны любые мелочи и детали. С первого взгляда кажется, будто Джим делит весь мир на чёрное и белое, но Спок уже знает, что это далеко не так. И надеется со временем узнать его ещё больше.  
Джим сделал это ради Спока, и под "Споком", конечно, может подразумеваться и "просто коллега", но, тем не менее, Джим сделал это ради него, и это…  
Это кое-что да значит.  
И этого достаточно, чтобы Спок вернулся на корабль, сделав свой окончательный выбор жизненного пути. Руководствуясь собственными эгоистичными мотивами, он однажды оставил Вулкан – и вновь без колебаний оставит своё прошлое позади. Ради надежды на нечто лучшее.

*

Физически Спок сильнее Джима. Он безо всяких усилий может одержать над ним верх в рукопашной.  
Тем не менее, Спок не спешит применять силу. Вулканцы — мирный народ, и это, вместе с логическим мышлением, вбивается в них с детства. Спок избрал стезю учёного именно из-за накрепко привитого ему пацифизма, уверенности, что решать всё силой можно лишь в самом крайнем случае, и до того момента следует быть образцом терпимости и милосердия.  
Джим же никогда не колеблется, и скорее всего, не знает, как вообще можно поступать иначе. О милосердии он зачастую задумывается уже постфактум, и никогда не проявит его просто так. Джим всегда требует что-то в обмен. Согласия на сделку. Освобождения своей команды. Справедливости.  
Нажав на спусковой крючок, он не сожалеет об отнятой жизни. Он использует чужую смерть в качестве устрашения, средства подчинения, или — в худших случаях — чтобы добиться симпатии.  
Если рядом оказывается Спок, ему удаётся не довести ситуацию до точки кипения. А иногда не удаётся.  
Как на этот раз.  
— Я в порядке, — настаивает Спок, пока МакКой сдирает с него рубашку и орёт куда-то ему за спину: "Чёртов М’Бенга, где тебя носит?!"  
— Доктор, — продолжает упорствовать Спок, когда его укладывают на койку, а материализовавшийся с другой стороны М’Бенга вкалывает ему в руку гипошприц.  
— У тебя шок и ты на грани коллапса лёгких, — рычит в ответ МакКой. За три месяца, проведённые с ним бок о бок, Спок успел понять, что таким образом проявляется его беспокойство за других.  
И чем больше он злится, тем сильнее волнуется.  
Ниота стоит у его кровати, когда он приходит в себя, и старательно-бесстрастным тоном рассказывает, как их капитан беспощадно положил целую армию. Мирный договор, говорит Ниота, заключили почти сразу.  
Спок видит, что ей не очень-то приятно говорить всё это. Как будто в действиях Джима есть что-то неправильное или пугающее… словно сам Джим пугает её.  
Но люди на планете сами напали на них, загнали в угол и намеревались убить.  
Джим никогда не убивает без причины, и Спок не видит здесь его вины. Ниота явно ждёт какого-нибудь ответа, но он не знает, что сказать ей.  
— Спок, — он находит радостное удивление, звучащее в этом голосе, в какой-то мере оскорбительным. Учитывая его жажду жизни и возможности медперсонала. В конце концов, его всего лишь слегка подстрелили.  
Спок оборачивается к Джиму, приподнимает бровь.  
— Как видите, я цел.  
— Рад это слышать. Жду отчёт к восьми, — говорит Джим и, не обращая внимания на Ниоту, садится в изножье его постели, поджав под себя ноги. Он выглядит усталым. — Должен быть способ избегать такой вот фигни.  
— Мы с лейтенантом Скоттом поработаем над нашими сенсорами и обработкой данных. Лейтенант, не могли бы вы изучить возможности сонарного отслеживания объектов на поверхности планеты?  
Она кивает, глядя на него.  
— Конечно, коммандер, — она уходит. Джим опускает взгляд, а на его губах появляется победная улыбка. Спок нетерпеливо тыкает в него пальцем ноги.  
— Бойня, значит?  
— О, ты многое пропустил, — Джим тут же начинает экспрессивный пересказ событий. Его присутствие успешно отвлекает Спока от мыслей о восстанавливающихся лёгком и ребре.

*

Спок не способен в полной мере переживать по поводу чьей-нибудь смерти, как остальные члены команды, и это его угнетает. Вулканская культура очень далека от культуры Федерации; они слишком разные. Но прошло уже два года, и его коллеги научились понимать это и не требовать от него многого.  
Ему интересно наблюдать за действиями Джима в случае смерти кого-нибудь из команды. Джим произносит воодушевляющие речи, и неясно, действительно ли он так хорошо знает каждого погибшего, или просто умело импровизирует (Спок подозревает, что отчасти и то и другое). Джим принимает каждую смерть близко к сердцу; все видят это. Спок видит это.  
Но Джим также неистов и жёсток; он никогда не откажет себе в очевидном желании мести — и команда любит его за это. "Оба ока за око" — вот основа морального кодекса Джима Кирка.  
Споку порой кажется, что из Джима получился бы великолепный ромуланец или клингон. А потом видит, как Джим пишет письма родным и близким погибших, в предельно осторожных выражениях объясняя случившееся. Если верить этим письмам, их команда состоит исключительно из бесстрашных героев.  
Возможно, так и есть.

*

Спок умрёт здесь от холода — он ясно понимает это. Нет никакой надежды: помехи в атмосфере помешают распознать признаки жизни на поверхности планеты, да и не высадиться сюда. Его трикодер бесполезен: то, что мешает корабельным сенсорам, создаёт помехи и на земле. Его руки начинают неметь, и он пытается вспомнить, что нужно делать, если затерялся в снегах.  
Залитый синеватым светом луны белоснежный мир вокруг пугающе тих и прекрасен. По крайней мере, думает Спок, он умрёт в красивом месте. Удивляется тому, какие мысли приходят ему в голову, и принимается за постройку снежного укрытия, чтобы спрятаться в нём ночью, когда ветер заметно усилится.  
Ещё он ругает себя за то, что посчитал, будто сугубо научная миссия не будет такой уж опасной, а спуск для сбора данных не затянется надолго, и даже не позаботился прихватить с собой пальто.  
— Кажется, снежные планеты просто созданы для нас обоих, — замечает Джим. Спок медленно оборачивается, задаваясь вопросом, какова вероятность того, что у него уже начались галлюцинации. И его немного беспокоит тот факт, что у Джима больше шансов появиться здесь, чем у него — сойти с ума от холода.  
Впрочем, решает Спок, к таким, как они, неприменимы обычные законы логики, и ждать иного заведомо бесполезно.  
— Только вот я, например, не бросал тебя на растерзание голодной местной фауне, — вспоминает Джим, подойдя вплотную. — Фигово это было, знаешь ли. Если я тебе ещё не говорил.  
— Я продолжаю настаивать, что ты это заслужил, — отвечает Спок, и Джим смеётся, берёт его за руку и тянет вслед за собой. Спок послушно делает шаг. — Вы знаете, куда идти, капитан?  
Джим смеётся вновь — так, что все его сомнения рассеиваются — поднимает фазер и стреляет куда-то в небо.  
— Нет, но если они не смогут нас найти — всех к чертям поувольняю.  
От его руки исходит тепло, но Спок всё ещё чувствует распространившийся по его собственному телу холод, замедливший биение сердца и бег крови в жилах. Однако он терпеливо стоит на месте, прислонившись к Джиму, и ждёт.  
Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт засекает вспышку, энсин Чехов вычисляет их месторасположение, и доктор МакКой уже готов заняться им. И никто и ухом не ведёт, что всю дорогу до медотсека он по-прежнему держится за руку Кирка.

*

Первый раз Спок целует Джима после того, как они убили больше тысячи людей.  
Джим сидит в своём кресле, и от него веет холодом и страхом. Команда рассеяна по мостику вокруг него, их лица бесстрастны — это лица людей, способных уничтожить боевой корабль.  
Спок пересылает ему полученную от остальных информацию (Чехов — уязвимые точки на вражеском судне; Сулу — месторасположение корабля и численность его пассажиров; Ниота — ещё четыре вражеских корабля ждут их в засаде в подпространстве; Скотт — "Энтерпрайз" может с лёгкостью расправиться со всеми). Джим смотрит на экран, вцепившись в подлокотники.  
Они бывшие заключённые с клингонской тюремной планеты, которые подняли успешное восстание, создали собственный флот и стали называть себя Гриташ. На борту всех пяти кораблей есть дети.  
— Мы возьмём ваших женщин себе, — заявляет их лидер, капитан Чоккал. — Вы одни, а нас целая армия.  
— Это ваш последний шанс, — отвечает Джим — почти дружелюбно. Если не присматриваться к выражению его лица. — Мы не сдадимся, и вы находитесь в секторе, принадлежащем Федерации. Мы можем организовать встречу ваших представителей и командования Звёздного…  
— Не пытайтесь играть в благородство! — рычит Чоккал, и Джим переглядывается со Споком, который кивает в ответ. Переговоры бесполезны, их единственный выход — открыть огонь и затем переключиться на варп-восемь. Он передаёт это Сулу, он подтверждает — да, единственный.  
— Огонь! — командует Чоккал, и Джим тихо говорит:  
— Сулу, давай.  
Они исчезают — быстрее, чем кто-либо мог бы успеть засечь их. Джим говорит, что уничтожен только главный корабль, что осталось ещё четыре, лишённые командования и ставшие беспомощными, и приказывает Сулу сообщить Звёздному Флоту о месторасположении Гриташи.  
Спок знает, что они все уничтожены.  
Он находит Джима в их каюте. Тот начищает фазер до блеска — снова, снова и снова. Блеск становится весьма угрожающим.  
— Джим.  
Джим поднимает взгляд.  
— На борту были дети. И целые семьи.  
— Там также были пленники, — напоминает Спок. — Женщины, похищенные и увезённые против их воли.  
— И я прикончил их всех как бешеных собак, — фыркает Джим, и Спок склоняется к нему и забирает из его рук фазер, пока он не сделал какую-нибудь глупость под влиянием эмоций — не выстрелил, например, в стену, чтобы их всех засосало в открытый космос.  
— Ты решил защитить свою команду.  
Джим держит лицо — явное свидетельсво недостатка доверия к Споку. И Спок подаётся к нему и уверенно целует, положив ладонь на затылок. Джим смотрит на него, когда он отодвигается, его синие глаза блестят слишком ярко.  
— Прекрати, — велит Спок, и Джим бросает вперёд — неистово целуя и прихватывая зубами, скользя пальцами по коже, и вскоре Спок уже оказывается на спине, Джим глубоко внутри него, и Спок думает, что именно это им и было нужно; это всё, что им нужно.  
Они в порядке. Более чем.

*

Оценка результатов командования Джима по окончанию их пятилетней миссии в основном сугубо положительная. Им восхищаются за его обаяние и популярность. Его любит пресса, следовательно, и все остальные.  
Конечно, можно увидеть и другую точку зрения — если знать, где смотреть. Некоторые намекают на слишком большое количество жертв среди гражданских; на то, что слишком часто отдаются приказы на уничтожение; что фазеры слишком редко находятся в режиме оглушения.  
Кое-кто идёт дальше, основываясь на оценках психологического состояния Джима в школе и Академии и в качестве новоутверждённого капитана. Моральные принципы Джима Кирка в лучшем случае неоднозначны. Он будет защищать то, что посчитает необходимым во что бы то ни стало. Он в высшей степени пренебрежительно относится к своей и чужой жизни, к чужой собственности. Он на всё пойдёт ради нужного результата, этакий Макиавелли, Хаммурапи и Александр Македонский в одном флаконе.  
Они все научились быть осторожными, видеть в чужаках потенциальную угрозу, пока не доказано обратное. Слишком уж много было смертей — пусть даже все убитые составят лишь три процента от численности экипажа. Всё совсем по-другому, когда ты знаешь их в лицо, знаешь, кем они были, кем они могли бы стать. Когда ты смотришь на их мёртвые тела — или когда не остаётся даже тел, и ты просто осознаёшь, что они мертвы.  
И затем, ближе к концу отчёта, он натыкается глазами на следующий пассаж:  
 _«Коммандера Спока и капитана Кирка связывают необычайно близкие, даже учитывая их должности, взаимоотношения. Между ними существует тесная эмоциональная связь, но коммандер Спок не использует возможность повлиять на Джеймса Кирка. В действительности он поощряет поведение капитана во всём, проявляя такое же равнодушие к чужим жизням. Можно с уверенность сказать, что примерно пятьдесят семь процентов жертв при столкновениях с командой «Энтерпрайз» не были необходимостью, а лишь прямым следствием природной агрессивности капитана и первого офицера»_  
Спок проматывает вверх, чтобы взглянуть на имя автора – адмирал Фудживара.  
Её можно увидеть сейчас из их окна – она пересекает двор, окружённая стайкой студентов и подхалимов. Она преподаёт этику в Академии, хочет сделать себе имя и, очевидно, избрала Спока и Джима в качестве жертв своей карьеры. Спок чувствует успокаивающую тяжесть фазера на бедре.  
Она пока ещё не стала полноценной проблемой – но станет. Первое, наиглавнейшее предназначение Джима — быть капитаном; Спок не позволит никому, особенно какому-то адмиралишке, забывшему, как выглядит открытый космос, помешать этому.  
— Эй, — вышедший из душа разгорячённый Джим садится позади него, шепчет ему в шею: — Как насчёт секса?  
Спок откладывает падд в сторону и жадно смотрит на него.  
— Глупый вопрос, — соглашается Джим, смеётся, пока Спок стаскивает с себя рубашку. Притягивает к себе, и Спок покорно ложится перед ним, обнажённый и раскрытый — полностью.  
Спок никому не позволит навредить Джиму.  
Ради этого он пойдёт на всё. 


End file.
